an honorary teen titan?
by tania-aka-teentitanlover
Summary: a new girl with new powers comes in the life of the teen titans. she is able to create bonds with the team, specially with robin. is she capable to be an honorary titan? is robin making the right decision to keep her in the team, and in his life?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first story that I have made about teentitans….please review….**

**About the rating: there might be some fluff between…well let's keep the suspense on for awile. but right now I wouldn't say that there is much mushyess. The rating is there to let me write what I feel like writing and what they feel like saying.**

**I don't own the teen titans but the character which is the lead and the reason for the story is my creation. **

**Hope you will like it..agian I m not a professional one…this is my first fiction…help me and review…pleeasee **

**hope u will like it**

chapter 1

The Jump city, a moderate populated city where ordinary people lives the moderate and simple life like every other cities in every country, is illuminated with the light of the sun as the dawn swiftly blown off. however, besides being a well facilitated city by the government; it also is protected by five extraordinary teenagers. The teen titans are protecting this city over two years from every kind of psycho criminals and monsters with deadly wishes. The teenagers are situated in the titans tower, located on the titans island, watching the entire city and guarding it as guardians of its metropolis.

The day usually begins at 7 am when Raven gets up in the morning for early and peaceful meditation that she requires in order to handle the day and the crime fighting. Watching the coast of the island and the water with the sparkling reflection of the sun on the window, raven feels herself to get double the energy every morning.

It was 11 am when all the titans were ready to get their day begin with a swift goal for each of the titans.

"WHAT" beastboy shouted, totally dismayed at being the beaten by cyborg for the 7th time in a row. "DUDE, THIS IS CHEATING! YOU TOTALLY CHEATED CUZ YOUR MECHANICAL BRAINS CANT HOLD ME ANYLONG, CANT BELIEVE YOU CHEATED TIN MAN" he muttered, arms crossed against his toned chest with "hhmph" sound he made as he turned away from the screen throwing the controller.

"oh no BB you'r not blamin' me this time. At some point ya got to believe I have more brain than you…even if its mechanical! So you better call upon to you'r tofu inventor for giving you more guts to get your ass kicked again!"cyborg said, as he was making looser signs to beast boy for winning the game.

"oh yeah! Then lets rematch! I take the oath to the tofu master that you are so gonna get yourself a bad blow this time!..." beastboy jumped up on his couch as he took the coffee cup of cyborg's from the coffee table to pretend it as a microphone "…CUZ…man of the man, dashing player of the year, the ruthless beast boy eva is ready to beat your ass tin man! I declare the war" with a challenge to beast boy was ready for the 8th match of this time with the same guy he got beaten for 7 times.

Although half of team is missing, the growling and howling of two boys made the common room full of noise and content at some point.

Unable to concentrate on reading her book, raven looked at the two of her team mates from the other part of the couch viciously.

Hoping and praying to the azar to send the two roaring like "drunken dogs" titans to some other dimension so that she can read with peace, raven got up from couch to make herself some herbal tea.

"dude you are so getting your ass kicked"

Sorry BB… that will happen in you'r dreams. Like I said! I am gonna beat y'all butt again this time"

Ohhh…nooo! Not this time…you are gonna run back to your mommy crying like little school girl… tin man! I think I should borrow the pink dress from the H.I.V.E teams, the one that they made you wear on the first…" beastboy blinked, eyes popping out of their original size

"DUUUUDE! YOU CHEATED AGAIN!"

Raven rolled her eyes as she gazed at the changeling blaming the half robotic man again with the same excuse.

_Does he always have to have the same reason for being the looser in this notorious and pointless game? _She thought as she came over to the couch with her cup of tea and the novel that she couldn't read due to lack of silence in the room.

"AWW YEAH BABY! I won again…BB I should have made a bet on you'r losin' this time." Cyborg rolled on laughing at his obvious victory. "maybe you need that dress, or lemme ask star to let you borrow her pink dress that she wore when robin had the date with the kitten"

"don't see why how you played this one with the anesty!" beastboy muttered as glared at his controller, like it's the controllers fault for letting him loose for the 8th time in row against cyborg.

"Its honesty you tofu head"

"tin man"

"green grass stain"

"meatball kisser"

"SHUT UP!" raven shouted for the first time as the day began.

Both the boys looked at her as if she just turned into a ballerina dancer.

"…"

raven thought for a second on her raised voice and checked to see if anything shattered into pieces in the room,

"Just play the stupid game and for AZAR SAKE STOP ACTING LIKE THE KIDS I HAD TO BABY SIT TO PROTECT THEM FROM MALLAH"

At the moment starfire entered the common room beeming at her team mates.

"Friends, I am so pleased to see you all today this morning on this glorious day".

"Hey star" beast boy waved as he jumped from the couch to get a bottle of orange juice from the fridge.

All the four teens went back to their business. Starfire sat beside raven reading her own tameranian novel, beast boy watching morning cartoons while holding his nose to avoid the smell of the "meat cooking" of cyborg in the kitchen. Cyborg was whistling in the kitchen and preparing breakfast for starfire, robin and himself.

After a while, robin entered in the room after having done his morning training. "Hey guys" he said with a smile in his face. "What was the shouting all about this morning" he asked, curiosity showed in his face as he sat on the counter chair beside the kitchen.

Raven turned her head to glance at her leader, "we were discussing about how pointless a game can be" she mutter in her infamous monotone. Both the boys fumed at raven.

"Hmm, it is an interesting way to keep yourself entertained when you participate in this type of diversion I believe, yes?" starfire asked with her eyes gleaming at the team.

Both the boys nodded in agreement with her, while raven stayed emotionless reading her novel.

The room started to turn red and the sound of alarm began to ring, before everyone realized what it is.

"danger, CY check the coordinates" robin commanded before glancing at the big screen which showed the coordinates through cyborgs computer system."

"Can't figure out man" cyborg said with confusion and scratching his bald head. "doesn't look to me like Slade's behind this, nor anyone we have kicked the butts off"

"is it a threat" robin mused.

"don't know man, I mean my cencors have detected a high intensity of heat wavin' off the area which can destroy the machines nearby" cybord said "looks more like a threat to me"

"well lets go and check, we can't just sit here and melt the world away?" beast boy stood boldly waving his hands.

"yes, we must not let this creature liquefy or damage the vicinity, robin!"

"right, see what we can get through, but I prefer Cyborg to stay in the tower. It can cause damage to your system"

"But dude, I cant jus-"

"No cyborg, we need backup, you can stay, if we need it we will message you" the leader commanded, with the conclusion to which three of the teens nodded upon.

"fine, I will stay here, but be careful y'all" cyborgs waved them as they ran through the exit of the opt down to the parking.

**well i might upload the next one soon as possible. review if want...i really need help to build the grip!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Teen titan is not what I own, even if I wanted to. But I do own the character I am about to introduce. **

**Please review…tell me if I suck at it! I don't mind taking review…time to improve~**

Chapter 2

The vast land was quite far away from the actual town. When the teens reached there, they were all astonished to see the giant crater with heat radiation. The titans were several miles away from the burning crater but they were able to guess the temperature of the crater that took place quite recently. As they reached bit closer to the area, they can hear a shrieking noise. Unable to get what it actually is due to the fumes of burning grass and debris, starfire concluded to go look at what happened.

"where are you going Star, its burning and the radiation is more than harmful, we need to find other way to figure out what is going on" robin shouted as starfire was floating in the air with curiosity in her emerald eyes.

"Robin, you are merely disregarding the fact that all tamerianian bodies can bare a high intensity of heat and can be exposed to radiations in space, I believe it may not harm me, yes" she defended while looking at others to defense her from the robin who still had questions and concern to not let her go.

"yeah dude, you can trust on our star should go and look whats going on, and paleeese can we leave after that, I feel like summer is early this year" beast boy said before turning into a dog and panting with drools on the floor he is standing on.

A bit disgusted at her friend, raven turned to robin to change her focus and said " I think you should just let her go near it, she was been through space and heat more than this," "starfire be careful, I cant heal burns easily and in fast time period, so you have to be cautious"

Starfire nodded at the empathy and cautiously floated towards the crater with fumes at her surrounding.

It was hour and half and Starfire has yet to return from the area. The team was more than worried for their tameranian friend. Although her reasons were more reasonable than their anxiousness, they can't resist feeling for having their innocent friend getting hurt.

"that's it I am moving in" Robin declared with angry face; though he is trying to hide the concern and sad face, he still feels terrible inside about his best friend.

Raven stopped him with her force and told him that she is sensing with the power of telepathy that starfire is alright.

Five minutes after when beastboy was close to having concussions due to raven's and robin's fight for not letting robin in, two girls came back. One was carrying the other in bridal way.

"Why cant you just let me in, what do you think I am a kid or something"

"If you are planning to kill yourself in the age of 19 then I guess it will be wise to think that you are a kid, robin"

"Oh, cut the crap, I can defend mys-" beastboy instantly looked at the pale girl standing there with torn cloths, and so did other two titans, gaping eyes at two of the females.

…

"starfire?"

"friends I seek your companionship to recover this poor girl" starfire said with saddened look in her face as she came close to her friends while carrying the half naked girl.

The girl looked almost like starfire, except the color of her hair were coal black and the length of her hair was 2 times longer than starfire's. She was covered in gray torn tunic dress that hardly covered her mid thigh. She was wearing a metallic belt that looked more like it was made completely out of gold. A thick anklet was tied on her left leg. She was not wearing shoes which was kind of questionable to her origin.

"Be sudden friend raven, is she damaged by this horrible blistering hollow? Please do the healing to her. I wish to know that this girl is alright" starfire sat on the land while gently placing the girl on her lap"

Before anything could happen beast boy was completely taken by the charming girl who peacefully lay unconscious on starfire's lap.

"uh, don't get any fluffy idea beastboy, she looks normal enough to not be with you" stated raven as she guessed out what beastboy was thinking, due to his obvious lovesick expression.

"duuude, it's not like I see her every day in mah life, and whats up with you, don't tell me you are just jealous by the feeling I am getting for her, are you?" beastboy defended as he wiggled his eyebrows at raven.

"yeah, your staring at her like a retarded elf made me soooo jealous of her" raven stated sarcastically while mocking like a tragic queen. Raven placed her hand on the girls forhead and rubbed it slightly.

"She is out of danger; I think it will take me an hour to completely heal her with cyborg's help. But are you sure that she is not a threat to us, I mean the craters did not just happened and she did not just appeared to be here."

_Who is she? Is she a threat or a girl who just happened to be there when this happened? But how did this happen anyways? Is she behind all this?_

His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden buzz from his utility belt. He pulled out his communicator.

"robin in, hey CY, we are on our way"

"Man, you guys are out for 3 hours…whats d'hell is goin on man?"

"we will let you know when we come back, get the medical bay ready, we need help"

"medical bay? Alright then!"

"Kay, robin out"

**How was it? I am gonna upload the third one soon…till then **

**tc**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the teen titans…even if I wanted to! But yeah the new helpless girl is my creation.. hope you find her amusing and my chapter not boring to make you fall asleep…comments and reviews will be welcomed precisely..**

**I hate my life….I hardly have time to do stories if I don't get enough encouragement….school is hell! **

**Anyways, enjoy! **

Oooo

The team arrived shortly after the call. Upon reaching the hall of the tower raven handed the unconscious girl to cyborg who looked at the girl with questions.

"yo, who is she?"

"That's what we need to find out after getting her healed and consciousness" monotonous empath spoke as she looked at the girl.

"Dude, you forgot a major thing, we need to ask her if she is single or if she has boy…" raven smacked beastboy's face with her magic to which starfire started to giggle hardly and the boys started to chuckle hard.

" hey waah waz zat fo" beastboy shouted while rubbing his hand on the side of his face that was pink due to being slapped by the magic of raven.

Oooo

"Hmm…wow! That impresses….look now I doubt something! She definitely doesn't belong to human species, man! Looks to me as a more like she is a monster or a demon-" cyborg paused to stoop away slightly from raven who happened to lean towards him with sharp death glare as he mentions the word "demon".

Cyborg was standing beside the medical bed where the girl was laid on it, when robin and starfire joined him.

Meanwhile Beastboy and raven were with cyborg helping the girl to give her medications for her injuries.

"And the reason for your brainless assumption is?" raven asked finally after scaring cyborg.

"eh hehe! iiii…all i am sayin is that this girl does not seem to be affected at all by the constant gamma radiation without any harmful mutations in her DNA. She was out in the field for the whole until star went in recued her, which has only one meaning to it"

"And that is?" three asked at once

"She is too good to be a human" he said as he shrugged his shoulder while looking back at raven to see her satisfaction with the word he now chooses for the girl's ability.

"If she is all that powerful then I think she can cause anything to happen, do you she is a threat? She might be the reason for the giant crater to occur. Risks you took to let her stay here this open handed is a bad idea robin, she might be dangerous, to all of us! Not to mention that she might be a heat resistant," raven reminded robin instantly, folded her arms and concentrating on her leader's mask.

Robin was curious, he knew he made a mistake to bring the girl here with no information about her. She can be dangerous to

"I really don't know what to say raven; we can't just assume whatever anything yet. Conclusions should be made when she herself tells us about it…there should be a reason why she was in there and how the crates caused, or if she is the one behind all this due to what Cy mentioned about her…" robin said while rubbing his temple skeptically assuming that he might let the team in danger if he doesn't do anything soon.

Oooo

"AAAHH..The girl is openin her eyes" cyborg shouted after 5 hours later. He was the one looking upto her and checking if she needs any medical care after giving her enough necessary vitals and minerals that was injected into her bloodstream.

Apparently it was 3 am in the morning, starfire and beastboy dozed off on a wide comfy couch in the middle of the medical room which was around 10 steps away from the bed where the girl is sleeping, robin was sitting beside the bed on the chair next to it; trying not to fall asleep but every often he would close his eyes and open again to focus on the event than his needs, and raven was meditating to keep her energy intact.

All the team caught into a gaping attention when cyborg roared on top of his lungs (if he has any).

"If you do that again tin man I am so gonna rip your vocal cord off your system" robin frowned, just recovered from the 'almost a heart attack'.

"Well that's what y'all were waitin' for" cyborg said with sheepish grin pointing to the body on the bed.

"Why friend cyborg, the girl is attentive enough to talk, yes?" star asked with tiredness in her voice due to lack of sleep.

"I (yawn) don't see her (rubbing his eyes) talking though (another yawn), you sure she can mmmphnr…?

"Well that's cuz your eyes are closed tofu head…stop sleeping will ya?" Cyborg slapped beastboy on his head to which star giggle shortly

Raven walked upto the girl and placed a hand on her forehead while gleaming her eyes white.

"She is tired, I nursed her a bit for some energy, maybe she will be able to talk to us, but she is still a bit tired cuz of god knows what happened to her"

The girl opened her eyes slightly to regain the senses which took forever to come for her. She gazed over the curious eyes (well half curious, beastboy was still leaning over cyborg sleeping on his shoulder)

She looked across the enormous room she was in. white tiled floor, ceiling with white office light hanging over the ceiling, room with highly equipped materials, computing systems, and gadgets needed for any kind of treatments.

Then she looked at the titans, emerald, masked, amethyst and single eyes with red lasor eyes. She got tensed at them looking at her strangely. She panicked a bit trying to screw further away from them.

Meanwhile robin was anxious about the nature of their guest; he was ready for anything possible. When he looked at the eyes with terrify and shock, he had to let his guard down. He was confused about the situation, why was he reacting lightly to the softness in those black glazing eyes that were staring at him as if he was the one who was a threat.

"who…who a…are you?" cyborg asked who at the moment felt brave enough to be the first one to speak to the girl.

"please, tell us your identity" starfire asked calmly with hands clasped together in front of her chest.

Raven stayed silent as she stood in the corner of the bed looking at the girl with no emotion whatsoever.

"p-please d-do-ont k-illl mee!" she spoke as she looked at them with watery eyes. Her eyes were shining like black crystal as gazed widely at robin, guessing that he is the leader of whoever they are.

"I- I don't belong here, this place, this- this time…I…" she could not hold the tears; she covered her hands over her face as she began to cry. Shoulders shaking as she started to cry heavily.

The team looked at each other; no one knows what to do in this situation. All knew that she definitely meant no threat to any of them, well at that moment.

"Does she not know that we are the good guys…we are the..." muttered beast boy as he is trying his full attempt to not sleep while standing.

"I- uh- look don't cry, we can help you out if you tell us who…you are" robin looked at cyborg after saying it, as if cyborg was the one telling him to talk. Then he put his hand on her right shoulder to reassure her.

As he touched her she shuddered slightly and jumped out of the medical bed. In snap second she was standing with her hands glowing in fire and her left legs leaning forward as if she was ready for running to whoever touched her.

At this the team was staring at her with speechless gesture. Each had a common question. Who is she?

Then robin stepped out of the side of the bed and was ready to question her. Before he could say anything

"don't come any closer, I- I still have the ability to fight tones of ambiguous amount of army. I do not wish to harm anyone, but if you force me, I cannot keep my ignition to not cause chaos over the entire planet" she said as she stepped back as robin came a bit closer to her.

"Dude, what she is talking about" beastboy whispered to cyborg who was just staring at the self conscious girl with medical robe on at the moment, while shushing beast boy.

"LIKE I said, we will help you. Don't worry" Robin reassured as he moved a bit back thinking that he might make her more uncomfortable if he moves any closer to her.

"You are lost perhaps; we can assure you that none of us over here will cause any harm on you." Starfire said after looking at robin being the uncomfortable one.

"yeah, we saved you from that melting crater, you better not get scared cuz we are the good guys (yawn) ere." beastboy said, eyes still closed.

"but, where am I? ha-how did I end up in the…" lack of energy made her fall back on the ground she was standing. The teen startled as they stood like motionless puppets to see what happened to their dismayed guest.

"Please don't make yourself ill, you need to eat something. Food will make you feel better." Starfire said as she rushed over to girl who is sitting on the ground. Head bent as she continued to cry. Her hair was covering her face to let other take a glimpse of her.

Starfire handed her cup of water to drink. The girl looked at her kind face and smiled a little before accepting the offer.

She drank to the last drop of it, while starfire was gently caressing her arms.

At this robin thought for awhile. _Why did she get scared and mad at me when I went to touch her? Star is touching her too? Who is she? Why is she behaving "medieval"? _

"So… we are good? Right?" cyborg asked after the long silence of the room.

At this question, robin's trail of thought came to an end and he felt that others are staring at him for the orders.

"uhh…I guess you should get some rest…if you need anything…u can ask cybo…" robin looked at the angry glare he received from the metal man and sonic arm that was almost ready at his direction.

He looked at the other team mates for volunteering to look after the girl. Raven was viciously looking at him, making him change his mind in snap seconds.

He then looked at the changeling who was still in his dream world, leaning against the wall, snorting.

Then he looked at starfire who seemed to be very tired due to being the one who spent 3 hours int the fumes and the radiation.

"Oh well I guess all of you should just retreat in your rooms. I guess I will be here to take care of…"

"…"

"My name is Maya" she spoke at last after understanding what robin wanted to know.

Although what she said was barely audible to the team, robin instantly caught her name.

"uhh…maya…yes…I believe it's good that…I will be here to take care of you (gulp)…and let the other to get some rest" he said as he motioned his index gloved finger for the others to leave the hall.

The team did what he said, and in no more than 2 minutes the team members were retreated to their room except robin. (It took 1 minute and 15 second to wake beast boy up, who was still in a fragile state)

0000

Robin stood there looking at the helpless girl with different sets of emotion in his eyes. He does not know what he should do, nor does he know what to say to her. Feeling vulnerable and awkward for the first time in his life, made him think that he is acting like an idiot.

The girl stood up with all the strength she had while pulling her robe to cover her exposed toned thighs. She felt insecure in front of the boy wonder. she looked at him while he was still making his mind what to say to her.

After 2 minutes of silence, "uh you…want to eat something?" he asked, finally managed to speak four words.

"I…don't kno…maybe" even though she was not quite comfortable with her new surrounding, she felt that she might fall sick if she did not eat anything soon.

"ah, ok…you can wait here…I will bring something for you…kay?"

"yes"

…

He looked at her one more time before he left the room. When he closed the door he instantly started to pant harder leaning against the wall near the door, eyes closed.

_What the fuck is happening to me? Gosh…robin can you can a bit more sensible in front of random people, and when the entire team relies on you. It's not like you have not seen beautiful girls before. You practically live with two of them._

He inhaled and exhaled deeply concentrating on different things than the girl who is waiting for him to bring her food.

_Ok robin, now concentrate, food! We need food. Where is food? _Then he mentally slapped himself _I really need sleep after giving her what she needs._

**Well robin isn't bold enough infront of beautiful strangers….even if he tries to! So deal with him and his stupidity!**

**Anyways, please! I need some reviews to know if my crap is really that crappy or should I continue it!**

**Well, see you soon with next chapter….**

**tc**


	4. Chapter 4

**This one is kind of long. But gets interesting in the end, I was giggling when I was imagining the reaction of robin! You will know what I m talking about…**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 4

He looked across the empty common room while the common room doors shut behind him. Then he spotted the larva munching on an empty wrapper of M&Ms. He smirked at him thinking how innocent the larva is and then looked at the window. It was 4:30 am, the dawn was about to break in, he could spot the sea gulls flying across the bay in the light of the new dawn.

Then he went over to the kitchen to see what he can find to the girl to eat.

_Hmm, what does she eat? Damn I should've asked? But obvious the geniuse mind in me has to mumble stupidity infront of her like a desperate druggie teen. I really need a vacation to Gotham and to learn how to talk from Alfred all over again._

After cursing his stupidity, he went to the fridge and opened the door, glancing at the contents.

_God is there any food that's not expired over months? Donuts, cupcakes, _he thought for a minute, _I want them for the week to deal with the team, leftover spaghetti…nah Cy is gonna kill me…tofu burger!…she might run away from the tower if I give her that…mustard _(chuckles)_ …cheese pie!hhhmm.._

After picking the right choice, robin took some soda for the girl and started to walk towards the medical room.

Hesitantly proceeding to the door, robin inhaled and exhaled deeply.

_Everything is going to be cool. Act like a leader robin, act like a friend… but I hardly know her, oh! Whatever, not like I am gonna let her stay here without knowing who she is and how the fire bolts appeared on her hands. But now let's make her feel comfortable._

He carefully and softly knocked the door, not wanting any more shocking gestures.

"yes?" she asked, her voice quivering slightly, obvious that she was still weeping.

"uh, i-its me, mind if I come in?" he asked softly but loud enough to let her hear.

"Why would I mind, please come in" she said after thinking over the question for 5 seconds.

Robin proceeded and opened the door wide enough to let him in the room. The girl was sitting on the bed back towards the door, legs hanging from the bed.

Robin preceded a bit closer to her and placed the tray and the soda on the desk beside her bed.

"I…apologies…for…my reaction." She said as she stood up in order to look at him straight.

"Hey, don't worry, well you were quite scared and tired at that time, if I were you then I would have done the same." Robin said.

"I brought you something eat…and drink, maybe you will feel better" he asked while scratching his head.

He gazed at her as she looked up to his masked eyes, as if knowing the color and the emotions hid beneath them. Her expressions were different from being scared, or nervous, which was confusing and making him feel relaxed. They gazed at each other with questions and feelings that were strange to them. It was less of the awkward silence, but more like as if they were slowly drowning in each other's gaze. The ecstasy in her eyes was preventing robin not to turn away from her or to avoid her straight look. Her coal black eyes were so spiritual that robin started to feel vulnerable and lifeless. As seconds went by, they began to perceive every single detail about their observer. Her long strands scattered on her cheek, the fine lined eye brow which were raised due to what they were looking at, her innocent face with swollen lips, as she cried before.

She kept looking at robin; his features, his personality and his gaze were making her feel like she might melt away. She had never seen such a fine man standing infront of her feeling the same situation as she was now feeling. She too began to note his appearance, his masked face which worked like a veil of a mysterious man, his jet black hair which were styled, his muscular lean body and his lips, which were gaped a bit.

Five minutes went by when robin's communicator rang. Both were startled for a while as the teen snapped what he was doing ( or looking) and finally took the obstacle out of his utility belt and checked it,

"Uh...its 5 am", he finally said.

Then he looked back at the girl, "I think I should give you time to…. Rest, I will come by to check how you are" then he turned to the door and walked near it. He can hear her sign in relief. He closed the door behind slightly and walked to his room, rigid and emotionless; seem to be almost like raven's brother, except his cheeks were red.

0000

After getting a bit of rest and having a warm refreshing shower, robin was able to think coherently. He wasn't sure what to think about, although there was tornado of thoughts going around in his mind at the time.

_She may not cause a threat like raven predicted. But if she is not a threat then who is she? She has powers. I saw it in my own eyes, her hands were glowing! But then how did she end up here. And for heaven sake what gets into me as I try to talk to her. Whenever I try my best to talk to her seriously, I end up mumbling something RECKLESS to her. What is she gonna think? Some fucking little kid trying to help her out. Did I just call myself a kid? It's not like she is older than me. She looks like she is 19 or 20. Oh, why am I comparing, it's not like we are gonna go as couple! What am I thinking?_

It was 8 am in the morning when robin felt knock in his door. He groaned at himself and his thoughts and went upto the door and opened it slightly to see who is in there. He did not have his uniform on, but his masks are always on to hide his identity. He was sure that the girl may not find where he lives, but he was still conscious of his looks.

"Hey starfire, you are early this morning. Whats up?

"Robin, I have come here to ask for your permission"

"Permission, for what?" his eye brow raised

"I want to check on our guest Maya, I wish to see if she is doing well" she said hesitantly, doubts that he may disagree to her idea.

"yeah sure, I think she needs company, like a female company! I think you should talk to her and give her something to wear. She might feel need something comfy to wear" robin suggested

"O, glorious! I shall go to her and tell her the wonderful news. Can I offer her some tameranian glofkaroch milkshake, she might—

"Star I think she is..fine…I have already gave her some food to eat" robin said instantly think how horrible it might be if starfire gives her something of her tameranian food to consume. Even cyborg would agree of eating the tofu burger than drinking or eating starfire's home planet dishes.

"As you wish, I shall go and fetch for the Maya's companionship"

"Sure star, see you later for breakfast"

0000

It was 9 am in the morning when starfire decided to check the new girl.

(Knocking in the door)

"Hello friend, may I enter the room. I seek for your companionship! Starfire beamed as she asked politely.

"yes" was the response, to which starfire eagerly accepted and entered the room with no hesitation (unlike robin, ofcource)

"I.. don't know your name" Maya asked, with slight gloominess in her voice as starfire came in the view.

"O, fear not friend Maya, I shall introduce myself to you. My name is starfire in earthly translation" starfire answered

"What do you mean by earthly translation, are you not from this planet?" maya asked after shifting herself a bit away from the red head girl who was sitting close to her on the bed.

" no no! I am not from this planet, however this is my home now, I belong to planet tameran. I came here 3 years ago in earthly time, when I met robin, beastboy, raven and cyborg. From then on we serve this territory"

"Serve?" the girl asked with more curiosity about the people who gave her the hospitality and kindness.

"yes, we serve the city from eerie monster and intellectual and psychotic villains"

"you all comprise powers?" the girl asked with excitement in her voice which instantly went high as starfire mentioned the words "serve" and "villains"

"I will tell you everything about us soon, but before that you should tell me if are ready for the morning brunch so that I can bring you food so that you can consume"

"Do I have to stay in this room…forever?" maya asked while hesitantly scratched her head.

"Certainly not friend, I am willing to acquire you to the other part of the tower and to the other friends in this place"

" that will be kind of you firestar"

At this starfire began to giggle heartily, "my name is changeable, relatively hilarious"

"Eh…sorry..starfire?" she asked sheepishly.

"ah yes, you have succeeded" starfire declared as she had her thumbs up infront of the girl.

Both laughed heartily at this.

After that starfire showed the girl to her bathroom for her, so that she can get fresh, meanwhile starfire brought her some cloth to wear from her wardrobe. Starfire was content at the new friend of her. Although raven is also a girl who lives with her along with the boys, starfire wanted someone who can be similar to her in some ways. Raven was a girl, but she maintained her privacy more than a girly bond with starfire. Starfire was happy that Maya was their guest, but at the same time she was worried about her likelihood of staying in the tower, since no one knows anything about her. It was hardly 10 hours when Maya came to her life, but starfire was beginning to bond with her, she felt that Maya was a companion, a sister and a best friend (other than robin) who will not get frown if she enters her room, or ask her to go to the mall of shopping with her.

_THE MALL OF SHOPPING? I shall take friend Maya to the mall of shopping; she needs to get a fine set of clothes for her size. I must speak to her about it. But is there a chance of her staying in here. Robin may not allow anyone else to join the group after what terra did to us. How will he let this poor girl stay in this quarter? Robin must decide fast before anything bad happens. _

There was a beep in starfire's belt, which made her come back to reality. She took her communicator out and pressed the receive button.

" yes?"

" yo! Star…I need help to carry some huge metals to the gym; I am trying to build up new system for the obstacle courses, we need to work on more defense and all, come fast little lady.

"Yes, I am arriving in the gym in short time friend cyborg."

"waitin for ya!

0000

Meanwhile, robin was done with his trainings for the morning. He glanced at how sweaty he looked and determined that if he stayed like this for next 10 minutes he might have cause the tower to stink.

_I really need shower, oh lord! I so hope I don't see the girl before I am done with my shower… impressions and expectations is all she needs to see in me! _

He went to his room and grabbed his uniform and walked out of the room to go to the common shower, which was way larger than the shower in his room. He decided he needs space and time to organize himself to begin the big day.

On the other side, Maya was almost done with her shower; she looked over to see if starfire left her some fresh cloths, smiling at the hospitality, she turned off the shower. She looked herself in the large mirror of the bathroom and remembered the incident that happened last night with her and the boy wonder. She got reddened and laughed to herself. She started to dry her hair with the towel slowly, while remembering the incident and smiling.

Robin looked at his watch and guessed that the restroom is probably not taken by his team mates, as they have fixed timings of shower, except beast boy, as for him time is something that can be as close him, as raven is.

Robin let a sigh for not encountering the girl in the morning with his "not so" appearance. He was standing in front of the door of the bathroom, as he held the knob carelessly and turned it and the door was open, he looked up….

**Oooo…. Lets see what happens next! Cant wait till I am done with the next one! But I am happy that I am to my fourth chapter.**

**Please review… I will be begging soon…**

**But I love you all!**

**Please review**


End file.
